


eucalyptus

by INTERNTRUINDME



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, M/M, No real name use, Sometimes it's happy, but it's also happy [:, dreamnotfound, flowers are pretty, i dont know how to tag for shit, i think ill write more tags later it's too late for this, nature is deadly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INTERNTRUINDME/pseuds/INTERNTRUINDME
Summary: bound to each other like trees are to the ground by roots, bonded over flowers, so delicate, just like you.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)





	eucalyptus

fumbling methodically through the brush of the late evening woods, the masked boy gazed vigilantly at the misty clouds, and the heavy fog of the surrounding area; all was peaceful, all was well. it’d been years he’d been stumbling up this same, barren hill. surveying the wilting flowers and maize colour of the grass, he stopped to admire his favourite sight.

a winsome eucalyptus tree sat humbly atop the miniscule portion of the mount that had flourishing daisies, beautifully shaped grass that was as bright as the dark olive of the eucalyptus leaves; he loved the tranquil and serene feel of it all, that’s what brought him back each and every day. it was a dashing change from his unpretentious, one man apartment; every second stood in his lifeless living space was the equivalent to getting an in school suspension where you did literally nothing. no work, no aiding the staff and teachers, no anything. 

people tend to say, “home is where the heart is.” which dream, the aforementioned boy, quite likes the idea of. he’d never felt secure, treated as if he were the purest vein of diamond, but he was fine out by himself; he much preferred sitting under the tree in silence, despite the birds chirping and the faint chatter of squirrels from around him, of course.

he focused his vision on a tiny spot of the tree where the bark had, over time, split off and revealed a wondrous cerulean shade; yellows, pinks, and oranges mangled in a messy stripe pattern to accompany the blue. he let out a comfortable sigh as he sat with his back to the middle of the tree, closing his eyes to take in the calming scent of the surrounding area's flowers, the assortment not being one of many types but one of many scattered colours splotched all together throughout the overgrown grass and weeds.

he was the only person who ever came to this area, it was quite obvious seeing nobody snatched the bag of books, pencils, notepads, and various other items that he’d decide upon using everyday. before anything though, he pulled out a very special notepad, it was decorated with leaves, flowers, mushrooms, and other things like them in white pen all around the cover. he jossled through the tiny pocket in the front of his bag and felt around a certain pen before deciding it was the one he was looking for and pulled it out. opening the tablet to the last page, he scribbled little circles and random zig-zags to get it to work fluidly. waiting, so the ink had time to dry and not smudge, he stared at the clouds and labelled them with random names that popped into his head. closing the pad, he doodled random things that came to mind like crescent shapes to mimic the moon, or little dashes at the bottom of the cover to look like grass. once finished, he opened the booklet to one of the last few pages that weren’t covered in words upon words of how his day was going.

“day #873,” swift fingers wrote, adding more and more to this journal. “the flowers are looking extra bright today, i think the fertilizer is working.” the more he wrote the less he was tuned into his surroundings and the happenings of everything around him, so much so he didn’t notice the creeping of a person behind him, making their way to the eucalyptus tree. 

the crunch of a twig took dream by surprise, popping his head up immediately to survey the spot the sound came from. a startled breath could be heard from behind him, on the other side of the tree. “who’s there?” dream rose cautiously, using a skill he learned years ago while camping to quiet his footsteps as he treaded silently around the tree.

there stood a boy about 6 or 7 inches shorter than him, head tilt downwards in a fashion that pushed his umber coloured hair over his eyes, concealing the depth of his emotions. he had his back to the tree, hands unwillingly, and basically unnoticabley shaking at his sides. “hello?” he replied in a tone with the most outright uncertainty that dream had ever heard. “who are you?” dream questioned, lowering his head and squinting to get a better view of the aforementioned unknown.

“i’m george,” a name muttered in which dream had never heard. throwing away his mask of anonymity, he introduced himself. “dream. my name’s dream. what are you even doing out here?” he was so bewildered to see a person, hell, ANYTHING other than himself in this, what used to be completely unknown, area. 

obviously pondering a response that won’t come out nervous, which george absolutely was not, he piped up, “i was walking around a, quite far away, path and noticed the area. it’s nice. i really didn’t expect to see anybody here, it’s very overgrown.” dream nodded along as he spoke, he, too felt these things every time he came back up the unruly path. it truly was an overgrown mess, but he considered it his overgrown mess in which he’d learned to love and cherish with all the memories he’d made in this place. 

he huffed out a laugh, not one of any meaning, just a short “haha,” under his breath. someone seeing something you adore and feeling the same way isn’t a very common thing, most would call him weird, and girly for getting so giddy over flowers and animals- but george, the way he glared around the colourful landscape, dream believed him. he wasn’t here to harass dream, he was genuinely here for the very magnetic aura.

the silence being broken by a question, george spoke once more. “what colour is this?” he bent down and pointed to a small patch of pink cosmos, a fluorescent almost magenta patch of pink cosmos. 

dream pondered this for a second, he’d personally never had the chance to interact with someone who saw colours differently than himself so this was an opportunity he had to make sure sailed smoothly. “they’re pink, pink cosmos. these ones are a bit on the purple side though, very bright flowers.” dreams tone when talking about flowers was soft and lively, these were things that made up his world.

george smiled, he was beyond satisfied with this answer. cosmos were quite common around his home but he has never seen pink cosmos before, he doted these flowers now that he knew what they were. to him they were a blue tinged grey but they were still beautiful and he couldn’t help but get excited at the idea of dream teaching him new flowers and colours, he seemed very knowledgable of nature. 

“thanks.” he stood up and, once again, smiled at the taller. “i have to get going, my mother will be worried sick if she knows i’m out past 7,” dream scoffed at hearing this. “no way, you must be in your late 40’s- i don’t know why you have a bedtime..” eliciting a chuckle from the other, they waved as george walked carefully down the hill as to not get mud on his pants or frail grass strands stuck to his clothing. 

dream hurridely swiped up his belongings and shuffled them into his bag, all but his pen and his notebook. jostling something down as he ran down the hill. “day #873.2,” his letters were sloppy but his handwriting was legible enough that his grade 3 teacher wouldn’t take points off for his shit lettering. “i thought i knew everything about this area, but it turns out i didn’t. when i get home i really need to research different flowers, it seems like a useful subject to learn about.” 

and with that finale, he realized he brought his bag with him- he’d usually keep it at the edge of the tree in a patch of grass; i guess he subconsciously remembered he may have company next time he comes back.

he had never been so excited to leave the tree as he were that day. he had never had never met a person as passionate about nature as he were, either. today was really a turning point for him, he hoped. he looked forward to day 874, and those coming close after.

**Author's Note:**

> pussy fuckin chapter, very little words, sorry twitter


End file.
